Journal of a Whore
by Wutizlyfe
Summary: Its not easy being a whore. Your expected to just be or do any and everything the person your whoring yourself to desires. Its not easy being a wife. Your expected to stick around, during any and every trail you go through with your husband. If everyones hiding something, who's really innocent? These affairs, secrets, and lies will surely end in blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own these characters.**

WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. ( I have to say that, because we all know, a lot of us where on here way younger than 18 reading these stories.)

 **Ages For the characters in this chapter:**

 **The whore: 20**

 **The Wife: 32**

 **Jacob: 28**

 **Edward:36**

 **Mystery Person: ?**

* * *

Chapter One

 **The Introduction**

He looks at her his face reddened with anger and frustration, "why do you do that?" He can't help but look down at his bruised hands as he waits for her answer.

She's already given up, she gave up months ago and he's just not realizing there was a battle. "Do what" She said exhaustingly.

She knows what he means and he knows that she knows so her choosing ignorance automatically pisses him off more.

"Fucking pull me in just to push me away!" She can't help but think to herself how truly sad she feels for him. He doesn't see it.

"Maybe it's because I'm trying to protect myself from your constant lies and emotional abuse." What is she going on about now? He thinks to himself. He didn't pay for them to go away to a fancy hotel to argue.

He wanted to just be close with her and fuck the anger he was feeling out of his system. "LIES…What lies? Where is this coming from?" She laughs sarcastically, and though she tries to hide it, you can clearly hear her pain in it. "You love her."

For a moment he's frozen with her statement. Where did she get off saying that to him? How could she even accuse him of loving anyone but her?

"Love who?" She slams down her wine glass and though it doesn't break, her red wine is now staining the perfectly white fur rug at her feet. "Don't play fucking games with me! You know who I mean, when I say her."

He really didn't come here to argue, but he knows what he needs to tell her in order to make this go away. "I don't love her! Where would you even get that from! I love you, not her!" She can't help but feel acts as if she doesn't know him. As if she doesn't know how to tell his lies from his truth.

"But you've fucked her… right."

Silence.

Neither says a word and as she looks up from the now stained rug and meets his eyes she wishes she hadn't. The truth is staring her right in the face.

"I said you've fucked her. You've been in her. She's grasped your arms and pulled you closer, in her. You don't love her but you've fucked her!" He walks quickly over to her and grabs her hands, not knowing whether it would be okay to wrap his arms around her.

"God! Yes, okay. Yes. I had sex with her."

"NO! YOU FUCKED HER." She pulls her hands out of his and sit on the end of the bed. "How many time?" She bends down to pull off her black heels. "What?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU FUCK HER?!" She looks up at him trying to see more truth in his eyes with his next answer. He sits down next to her but refuses to meet her eye. "I don't know."

"God… so… so it was more than once." The room is silent, as she waits for his response. When an entire minute goes by she decides his answer is in his silence. "Do you love me?"

"WHAT! Of course I do. Baby, it was a mistake. I… I love you."

Even though she longed to hear those words from him. She knew they were lies. How could he love her when he's done this to her. "You love me… you love me! Then explain it to me. How… why… what did I do wrong? Why wasn't I enough for you? What kind of love is that? What kind of love allows you to go give your body away to another? If…if that's the way you love…then...then... Please don't love me." Her face falls into her hands and she sobs. She cries for the man sitting next to her, because he is fucked up beyond fixing, and she cries for herself for allowing it to come so far.

"Baby, baby. I do love you… I don't know why I did this to you…to us. I love you. Baby. Please. I'm so...so sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. I can't live without you."

His words bring clarity to her. "I need… I need to think. I'm going to go take a bath. Please…just…don't follow me."

On unsteady legs she slowly walks across the room to a dimly lit bathroom and shuts the door. She sits down in the immaculate tub, that is more Jacuzzi than bathtub, and she turns the cold water on.

She looks over at the complimentary objects on the tub and somehow everything seems so clear to her.

As time goes by he can't help but feel weird about the silence. He's used to her yelling, and crying but silence isn't her forte. He's leaning against bathroom door, and he doesn't know what he should do. "Baby, I know you saidO you needed space. But... I love you. We need to finish talking. Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'll do anything to fix it...please just forgive me. I can't lose you. I love you so much baby. You're the woman I want to have a future with. You're the woman I want to be my wife, and have my children. All of me belongs to you baby. I love you." He speaks these words with tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.

"Can I come in?"

Silence.

He opens the door to find her in a pool of her own blood and her wrists slit vertically down her arms. He quickly runs over to her and pulls her from the freezing water. "

"Baby! What did you do?! What did I do?! What did I do?! Baby, wake up! Baby…please wake up. Someone please call 9-1-1! Please baby, what did you do? I love you. I'm sorry… baby… please…"

 **-SIX MONTHS EAIRLER-**

* * *

 ** _THE WHORE_**

I was exhausted. I was painfully aware of every muscle in my body. I don't understand why I put myself in these situations, or maybe I do… I heard once in a psychology class that people who suffer from depression, unknowingly, unconsciously, put themselves in depressing situations.

Of course when my teacher said it I didn't believed him, or maybe it wasn't that I didn't believe him, but that I thought the shit was funny.

Looking back I want to scream at myself, walk up to the old me, the ignorant me, and slap reality across my smug ass face.

I want to go and kick in my own teeth with the truth that I forced to stay back behind those teeth, those lips. It's pathetic to think I was so blissfully unaware, actually it's fucking disgusting. To think I had my head so far up my own ass that I couldn't see what was right in front of me is sad.

I suppose I blame teen shows, books, and movies, that shit rots your brain. It gives young girls these false impressions of how being a teenager girl is. It gives even falser impressions on how teenage guys are.

Looking back I wish my mother would have forced me to take up a sport, because if she had I wouldn't have ever had my head in a book fantasizing about "true love." True love isn't real. I learned that the hard way, literally I learned that by literally doing the hardest thing I've ever done.

It's a Friday night when I realize how fucked up my life truly is. I'm drinking tequila straight from the bottle and looking over my 'money maker" in the mirror. I can't help but roll my eyes at my curvy body in the cliché little red dress as I get ready for my Friday night.

I pull up the dress an inch and look down at my black lace garter belt and thong, nice. He'll like it, matter after he might just give me extra hundreds just by seeing it.

The only way I'd get more money out of him tonight, is if he lifted up my tiny dress to see me bare. But with how short this is and how my ass is already almost hanging out it just wouldn't work. If I'm going to flash random strangers, I'd rather flash lace than my actual bare vagina. Vagina.

You'd think after becoming a man's whore for so long, I'd be able to say the word pussy.

Oh that's right. You didn't know I was a whore. Well, even though I hate myself twenty-three hours out of each day it's not that bad. I mean I get a lot of free shit, well I guess it isn't free since I pay for it with my vagina… there's that word again. I don't have to worry about paying the bills! That's a plus.

Hmm... Let me think, people know you, love you and want to be you. Well, I guess there's many others who hate you and want to kill you too. The real thing that keeps you going, keeps you from returning back to the life you had before, the peace, the self-worth you had before, isn't the money. It's the continuous promises of redemption and love.

That's what really makes you stay, that's what wraps itself around your neck tightly like a snakes vice grip on its prey.

Just as I grab my clutch, I hear a knock at the door. He's early. I quickly go to the door and open it.

I can't help but lick my lips when I see Jacob. Even in four inch heels his 6'2 frame towers over mine and his muscles seem even bigger in the tux he's wearing. I immediately see his eyes darken as he takes in my appearance.

"Fuck.. your making me not want to go to this stupid event. Why go impress those old assholes when I've got this young, sexy, and nasty little thing here willing to do anything I want." I smile at him and look down, then up as I bit my bottom lips.

I know he likes it when I do this. I know he gets off from it really.

"Because Jay, I haven't got my money wired to my account this week yet. So… you know I'm not going to let the fun start for the night until I see it go through." He shakes his head as he smiles down at me.

"I sent it on my way over here… since it's such a big transaction, you'll see it pop up first thing tomorrow morning." He explains this to me as if I don't already know how this works. I smile at him and grab his hand and walk out of my apartment.

"Well then we have some hours to kill until then."

 **-OVO-**

 ** _THE WIFE_**

"Stop teasing and fuck me," I shout at him, losing my patience. I need him inside of me, now. I feel like I'll explode otherwise.

"Say please." He teases. He halts at my entrance like he knows I'm going to submit which I am.

"Please." I beg. In one swift motion, he's completely impaled me and it takes my breath away.

"Ahh," I shout from the brute force of his thrust.

He curses, and completely halts his movements. At first, I thought it was to let me adjust to his fucking monster massive dick, but it's not he just waits until whoever is walking passed the door is far enough away.

He moves again. Pulling back slowly before roughly plunging deep inside of me. "Shit," I hiss. This feels so fucking good, and he's just getting started. I look up to see him trying to control himself. He looks like he wants to fuck me so hard I'll break in half. His hand slides up my body and reaches my breast to squeeze it as he drives deep inside of me.

"So fucking good." I moan out as he quickly covers my mouth so that I don't get us discovered. He finally looks down at me. "Grab the desk," he says in a thick sexual voice. Before I'm able to really grasp his words to do what he says, he rams into me hard, and begins to pick up the pace.

His hand lowers from my mouth and wraps around my throat when he sees me sliding up the desk with the force of his thrusts. I can't hold on to the desk tight enough because of the force behind them.

"Oh my fucking god, yes!" I shout, feeling a violent orgasm creeping up on me. "Please don't stop," I pant.

He groans a rich, deep, erotic sound. It's so fucking sexy. "Come for me. Come all over my fucking dick." His deep voice drips with sex, and causes me to toss my head back with a deep throaty moan, as I painfully grip onto the desk.

"Shit fuck fuck fuck Ed. . . yes!" My body convulses with surges of heat pooling low in my belly. I shudder violently, coming so hard; the air is literally knocked out of me. He doesn't stop or even slow his pace, and continues to chase his orgasm as he pounds into me mercilessly. His hand never leaves my throat. His head thrown back in pleasure.

Just as he backs away and zips his pants up. We here the faint sound of heels retreating away from the door.

"Oh my god! I think someone was listening to us!" I say as I will my legs to function. He just looks at me and smirks. "Good. Now they know that you just got fucked, good and proper."

I roll my eyes and smile back at my husband.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay so, Its been a while since I've been on here as a writer. All I have to say is life happened and I couldn't find the time to write a detailed, non-rushed story. Im excited to say I finally have the time to deliver one of the stories Ive always wanted to write with the twilight characters.**

 **I will be updating at least twice a week, all depending on the feedback I get. This first chapter will be the only one for the week, I want to see how everyone likes it before I invest more time into it.**

 **Every chapter will not have both the whores point of view as well as the wife's point of you.**

 **Let me know what you think! Who's the wife? Who's the whore? Who was listening?**

\- Wutizlyfe


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! You're going to find out a lot this chapter, and you're going to have many other questions. I promise it will all tie together. Stay with me. (: I plan on this story being about 35- 40 chapters. Just remember everything is not what it seems.**

* * *

 **THE WHORE**

 _"_ _I can't lose you sugar... you mean too much to me. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one, the one I'd been looking for. So please...please don't leave me. We can figure this out, over time well forget about it. Maybe even make a joke of it. Just…don't go. You know I love you, I'd never do anything that wasn't what was best for you. What was best for us." I couldn't take my eyes off my twiddling finger's as I listened to him calmly, always calmly plead his case. I was trying to figure out how he could say he truly loved me… If he was he asking me to do this. I look up into his piercing blue eyes trying to find the love he's proclaiming. I search and search and as the minutes tick by I finally find what resembles love. Maybe it's my love for this man in front of me with eyes as blue and deep as the ocean reflecting back at me. Either way I make up my decision. "Okay …I'll do it. I'll do it for you baby."_

 **-OVO-**

"Bella…did you hear anything I just said?" I look up to meet the dark brown almost black eyes of Jacob Black. Even at twenty-five he's beginning to get crow's feet. I can't even imagine how painful as well as stressful it is losing your father, and then having to run his multimillion-dollar company.

I look out the window at the huge house that sits alone. I'd never known any house to be this far away from town, let alone a mansion like this. The drive out here was almost an hour but gazing at this house in front of me it's clear, just seeing the outside of it, was well worth the trip.

The mansion looked as though it was entirely made of glass.

The entire house was literally a work of art. I had never seen anything quite like it before.

It didn't look like it should be surrounded by a dark ghastly forest but by a beautifully clear ocean.

"You were saying something along the lines of how I look sexy, edible even and that you couldn't wait to have fun tonight."

He smiles at me and leans over to kiss my cheek. "Bella, I really need to thank you for—." A young man knocks on Jacobs window "Would you like me to park your car sir?" I can see Jacobs left eyebrow twitch which I picked up on that it's a sign that means he's irritated. "Yeah man, just don't scratch her." We both get out the car and begin our walk up the long driveway to this immaculate house.

"When we get in here I have to go network and talk about business. You do what you do best." He says as he leads me through the grand doors his hand at the base of my back. "What...Fuck?" I say harshly as we both then plaster our standard fake "we're in love" smiles on our faces as we begin to see the faces of the wealthy assholes.

Jacob ignores my comment and as soon as we walk in the grand ball room that doesn't look pretentious but somehow looks elegant and quaint in this house. I can feel multiple eyes seek me out.

My mother always told me that she named me Bella because the tea leaves told her of my immaculate Beauty I'd poses as a woman. Growing up as an awkward, clumsy puffy haired outcast most of my academic life lead me to believe my mother was truly off her rocker, but it seems like it happened over night one day I was this a little over weight nothing to look at gangly teenager. To waking up to this curvy, almost painfully beautifully crafted woman.

I say this not to sound conceited but because it's true.

So many years I'd been made fun of, it's kind of nice at times to not have men cringe when they see me, but stumble over their words stuttering as they blush.

I could tell many of them were trying to discretely listen to Jacob and I's conversation as well as read our body language to see what he was to me.

I could also tell Jacob liked this.

Jacob liked having anything that everyone else wanted. Just the thought of having something in his possession others would kill for, made not so little Jacob stand to attention. Jacob was always the kid who got his way.

He was the kid who had only the best his entire life. He had the sixty-four pack of crayons, maids that made all the sweets his heart could desire at the snap of his fingers, all the high-end brands any person could ever dream of, multiple cars before he even had a licensed, and the most beautiful women by his side.

Before we could even get fully in the room the vampires started to descend. "Mr. Black! It's good to see you! I was just talking to Felix about getting a new machine. Since you sell only the best I might as well talk to the very top about getting one."

I could feel Jacobs body tense as his words. I quickly moved my hand to Jacobs arm and leaned forward to speak somewhat seductively to Aro Rossi, "Actually he was just promising to show me around this beautiful house. I've never seen anything like it. I'm sorry to steal him away but I'm sure you can discuss cars another time." Jacob grabs my hand and without a word leads me to the bar area.

"I wanted to lay his smug ass out so bad. Who the hell does he think he is coming to me, and saying that shit. Thanks for that." He says as he tries to calm his breathing as he picks up the first class he can find and throws back the liquid inside.

I smile at him and do a slight snuggle into his warm side. Jacobs father was the owner and CEO of a company that makes and sells the most expensive and sought out cars.

When his father passed away Jacob who only ever loved fixing and building old cars with his bare hands was thrust into the corporate world. Everyone in Town new of Aro's corrupt businesses and loose ties to the mafia and though he wasn't respected he was well feared.

It would seem as though he had tags on everyone because he'd always somehow find out some of the most personal things about a person and use it for his gain.

Aro had a way of sucking the life out of any and every one in his vicinity. Between his actions and his weird long out of style jet black hair it's no surprise that he gained the name, Dracula on the street.

"Even though that fucking blood sucker tried to Ruin my night. I do in fact need to network beautiful bell. So… I will see you in a few. Don't go anywhere that's not crowded with other people." He says and looked pointedly at me as if I'm his child.

I shudder at that thought and smile at his attempt to look out for me. "Go. I'll be fine. I'll probably just stay here at the bar all night and have all these men contemplating leaving their wives." I joke as he kisses my cheek and walks off.

Even though I want to order a drink I know I'll be drinking a lot later so I hold off. Plus Jacob does tend to get wild and I know for now...I should stay sober. So I order a water with mint so from a distance it looks like I'm drinking something fun.

It seems as though as soon as Jacob leaves me, all of the men flock. Telling me of my beauty and of all of the money they have to offer, and just like every other night I laugh and giggle as if I have only two brain cells.

They eat that shit up too, thinking that my looks are all I have and this turns them on to think that I'm too dumb to be able to know any better, dumb enough to follow any misguided lead.

After twenty minutes of drowning out the voices of two men named James and Laurent. I decide to go look around the house after all. I smoothly and hopefully unnoticeably sneak out of my chair and away from the pissing contest to make my way out of the ball room.

I start to wonder down a wide hallway that has pictures of erotic art. I check door handles as I walk down the hallways but all the rooms are locked and as I start to pay more attention to the art on the wall I notice that the pictures get more and more risqué the farther and farther down the hallway I get.

 _Yes, I checked to see if any were unlocked. Sue me._ Just as I turn a corner down this ever seemingly ever growing house I hear it…or rather them.

"Stop teasing and fuck me," I hear a somewhat deep but feminine voice moan out. I can't help but lean my ear against the door as I silently pray that they didn't hear my heels against the marble floor.

"Say please." A smooth, strong, deep and sexily gritty voice reply's that sounds strong, forcible more like a command that a friendly tease.

"Please." I hear that same woman's voice beg out as I hear the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh. I squish my head to the door as I try to hear any moan that the males mouth may release.

Never have I ever thought of myself as a voyeur but the sound of that man's voice changed everything I knew about sex.

I could tell by her moans and squeaks that he was giving it to her so deep, so good that she was barley holding on. Even through the door I swear I could feel the vibrations from his thrust. I felt my body start to heat and my thighs began to rub together in search of any friction.

"Fuck-k-k-k." I hear that same deep voice moan out and between his cursing and her loud screams I can tell that she's either coming around his dick or he's reached a whole new depth of her pussy.

See I can say pussy.

"Oh my fucking god, yes!" I feel the sweat start to pull on the back of my own neck as I press my hands against the door mentally begging him to do to me, what he's doing to her. Fucking her within an inch of her life.

I hear him groan a rich, deep, erotic sound. It's so fucking sexy… I honestly could come off of hearing that sound repeatedly. "Come for me. Come all over my fucking dick." I moan at him commanding her to do what I know her body is fighting to do. What my own body wishes it could do.

His deep voice drips with sex, causes my fingers to lock and my head drops just a little as I come. I fucking came off the sound of this man's voice as he fucked someone!

"Shit fuck fuck fuck Ed. . . yes!" I hear the woman scream out and I know it's time for me to leave. I quickly back away from the door and try to find a bathroom so that I don't look like I just came a little in my silk dress. What the hell is wrong with me! I just came just by hearing people fuck! I'm seriously sick... more fucked up than I thought.

After finding a bathroom that was way too big to be called a bathroom, it was the size of a locker room. I quickly go to the mirror to check over my appearance. I look the same as earlier just a little more flushed and a lot more relaxed.

As I make my way out of the bathroom I hear that same deep voice over a microphone. Before I can make it back to the ballroom to see the man who made me literarily cream my lace panties, Jacob intercepts me.

"Want to get out of here and have some real fun?" he says smiling a stressful smile at me. Even though my body literally feels on wire and my skin still feels as though it's trying to come down from my orgasm I smile at him and give him my standard response. "It's what you pay me for."

 **-OVO-**

An hour and forty minutes later we pull up to the club. I can feel myself shaking from how turned on I still am. I look over at Jacob and smile at him as I take my hand and rub it on his leg.

His head quickly snaps over to look at me. "Bella, what are you doing?" I smile seductively at him and start to move my hand higher. He quickly grabs it and gently places it in my own lap. "Bella, stop. Where at the club..." I roll my eyes at his explanation as to why we can't fool around.

He and I both know the fact that were at a public place is not the reason my touch isn't welcomed. "Come on Jay, let me touch you. I'll make you feel good. We won't even have to go into the club and find someone for you…let me do this for you."

I can feel his irritation and I know without looking his eyebrow is twitching. I can also feel anger and…pity flow off of him. "Bella…stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

I roll my eyes and quickly get out the car. I can't help myself or my hurt ego as I slam the door and then pull my dress up a little as I slowly and sexily walkover to the entrance. I was used to a lot of things but rejection was not one of them.

The bouncer glances at me and then nods as I walk into the dark lit room full of bodies grinding on each other.

I make my way to the bar and sit facing the crowd. _Get drunk later Bella. Now is not the time._ Before I can get comfortable men are coming over to me offering me drinks and a good time. None of them are right though. Jacob will be coming in, at any moment and there not worth the risk.

I watch the different types of people from all walks of life forget all their worries, and responsibilities to the beat.

As I'm scanning the crowd I find an attractive tall lanky man who seems to not fit in. His dark hair almost looks blue due to the flashing lights above us. Many women are trying to get his attention, but he seems almost turned off to their displays of desire and desperation. Bingo.

I smoothly but quickly get off the bar stool and walk towards the man.

As if the crowd knows my target they shift out of my way until I'm standing right in front of him. He smiles a shy smile at me and if it wasn't for the dark lit room I could of swore I saw him blushed. "Hi, what's your name?" I say as he bends down to place his ear near my mouth.

He quickly moves his mouth near my ear. "I'm Alec. What's your name? Aphrodite?" I smile at his compliment, and shake my head. "Thank you, but no my name is Izzy. Hey, you didn't look comfortable having all these skanks rubbing against you. So… I thought I should come save you."

He smiles and I can't believe it, skinny cutie blushes again. "Yeah, I wasn't… thanks for that. My friends dragged me here even though I told them it wasn't my scene." I smile at that and look around to see if I see Jacob.

I'm in the clear so I make my move. "Want to go in the back area and talk?" He looks around unsure at first and then after a few seconds of thinking it over and deeming my harmless he nods his head.

I grab his hand and quickly walk towards the back office I know will be unlocked. We walk in and I turn on the light switch. "Whoa, I don't think were supposed to be back here…. I think we should go back." I sit down on the couch that's in the corner and look up at him seductively.

I open my legs so that he can clearly see the lace between them.

"It's okay I know the owner." I stare at him and I can tell his mentally preparing himself for what he's about to say.

I quickly start talking before he has the chance to. "You know Alec I watched those women throw themselves at you. I watched how you reacted to them and I can't help but think those sluts weren't your type."

I slowly start to pull down the little scarp of material that is my thong.

"Wait! Umm… your right. There not my type…because I'm gay. I'm gay. I like men. I like penis!" I can't help but smile and pull back up my thong.

Nothing makes a gay man state that he's gay quicker than a woman flashing her vagina. Vagina.

There's that word again.

"Oh I know Alec. I just needed to hear you say it outload." He looks visibly uncomfortable and confused "so why did you bring me back here then?" I smile and stand up as I quickly grab one of the packets on the desk.

"First I need you to sign this." Alec glances over at the packet in my hand and shakes his head. "Why do I need to sign a NDA. What's going on? Who are you?" I smile and look up to him and stare into his blue eyes as I hand him a pen. "How old are you Alec? Are you in school?" He shifts his weight and looks towards the door before looking back at me. "I'm 19 and yeah I go to Chicago university..." I smile at this, because he's young but legal.

"Alec, you trusted me enough to follow me back here…trust me to sign this packet. I promise you…if at any time you don't feel comfortable you can leave and I'll tear up this packet up." I say smoothly and in the voice Jacob told me would make any man do anything I asked.

Any man except him of course.

Alec hesitantly takes the pen and signs the paper. I quickly take the packet from him and sit back down on the couch. "Alec I brought you here for my friend. He's a very important man. He has a status to behold and unfortunately being into men isn't a part of it. So… I've brought you here to see if you both click and then maybe if you are willing you both can have some fun." I say this knowing that no matter what he thinks now… him and Jacob will be having sex.

Jacob Black could talk the panties off a nun.

He could talk anyone into anything.

This is why only a year into running his father's business he's dominating. Alec blushes again and then I watch him gain some cockiness that wasn't there before as he stands a little taller and tries to stick his skinny chest out to appear buffer.

All the while trying to discreetly fix his hair. "Wait….so you brought me back here… not to try to fuck me, but to get me laid?"

I giggle at that, "Well I guess if you put it like that. Yes, I did." he shifts his weight and stands a little taller. "Well…umm… what does this man look like?" I stand to call Jacob to tell him to come to the back room when the door opens.

He's always on time.

"He looks like that." I say as I make my way to the door with the packet in my hand. "Well I'm guessing neither of you need me anymore so I'm going to go..." As I reach the door I look back to see them both starring at each other with lust in their eyes. I can also see Jacob asserting his dominance, but he's also showing a little uncertainty.

Times like this is when Jacob puts his guard down and shows how beautiful he truly is... is when I want him the most. His dark skin is so smooth and clear and his face and body is so perfectly structured he gives me a run for my money in the pretty department.

"Alec…you're okay with this right? You can leave. You can—" he cuts me off as he looks Jacob up and down. "O yeah I'm good with this Izzy. You can go now." I shake my head at the change in him since I'd brought him back here.

I leave the room locking it on my way out. I bypass the wondering hands in the crowd and the offers of sex from the men, and even some women and go outside to hail a taxi. I do what I do every night. I play my part as a whore and then go home and wait for the money to come rolling in.

 **-OVO-**

Before I know it the taxi is outside my apartment that was a generous gift from Jay. I smile at the door man and make my way to the elevator using my key card to access the penthouse.

Without a second thought I start shedding the slutty expensive dress and lingerie as I go to my pristine white kitchen. I finish my nightly routine by grabbing the new tall bottle of heaven.

A clear 1800 bottle and head straight for my master bedroom.

I sink into my king sized bed and drink the liquid down as the gate keeping my past demons back finally gives and allows all my thoughts to revert back to one of the worst time of my life.

I look around the dark room that is full of the finest things. Things that should make me happy, not bitter. These things don't matter. Honestly, my money, my beauty, my lifestyle doesn't matter, because just like every other night I'm alone.

Alone.

You believed me to be a whore because of my relationship with Jacob? He's just another man who uses me to get what he wants. I let him because out of all the men who've used me, Jacobs desires have nothing to do with me. I'm not a whore for what I've done with Jacob. I'm not a whore for what I allow him to do to me.

I'm a whore because of what he saved me from.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay…who's still with me? Who saw that coming?Did anyone catch Aro's comment's? Hmmm….Let me know what you're thinking! I saw a lot of you guessed correctly on who the "whore" was! I need an editor for my chapters anyone interested? Review, and tell me what you think!**

 **Reviews are better than listening to a sex God give it to a woman good and hard. (;**

 **Review. Review. Review.**

 **\- WUTIZLYFE**


End file.
